A New Journey
by charmandertreecko
Summary: Set after Journey's end: A New threat rises on Spherus Magna, As the Skakdi Warlord Nektann assmebles an army of Exiles to defeat the united nation of Toa, Glatorian, Agori, and Matoran. Tahu, Gresh, and more go to find and defeat Lord Nektann's army.
1. Chapter 1: The Arena Magna

A New Journey

"Good job, Hafu!" Tahu yelled out. The lush plain that was once Bara Magna was alive with activity. Hafu and a few other Po Matoran were working on a new Great Temple that resembled the one in Metru Nui. When Teridax was defeated, all the Toa, Matoran, and other residents came to Spherus Magna. The Glatorian and Agori welcomed the Toa and Matoran warmly. All around Tahu, Matoran, Agori and Glatorian worked side by side, building shelters for the new residents.

"Thanks, Toa! Tomorrow we will work on that replica of the Coliseum!" Hafu yelled back.

Tahu nodded back and walked away. He was headed to see Takanuva and Gresh, who had became good friends after smashing a Skrall advance on an undefended Agori Workplace. He and the other Toa and Glatorian lived in the village to the north of this area. Agori and Matoran homes were close by, so in event of attack, the Toa and Glatorian would be close. Soon, after a few minutes of walking, he was in the outskirts of the village. Watch Towers were positioned around the village, each manned by Toa and Glatorian.

The horn blew, signaling him as a friend. Nuparu and Hewkii, the gate guards stood in front of the massive wood gate.

"Good morning, Tahu." Nuparu nodded to him.

"Hey, Nuparu, Hewkii. Do you guys know where Gresh and Takanuva are?" Tahu asked.

"Think there with Tarix and Ackar, picking up some fighting techniques. They are in the new Arena built in the middle of the village." Hewkii replied. He signaled to Kopaka on the watch tower to open the gate. The gate swung open.

"Thanks, guys." Tahu said, as the gate closed behind him. The village was massive. Agori merchants were discussing deals with Matoran buyers, and Glatorian were laughing with Toa. Huts dotted the landscape as far as the eye could see. Dominating the skyline was the massive arena. Gresh had told him that it was modeled after the 'Arena Magna' that was destroyed by Skrall.

Walking toward the arena, he took out his sword that was formed in the shape of leaping flames. If Gresh and Takanuva were practicing, he would need to be ready for some practice. Soon, he reached the arena to see Takanuva sparring with Gresh. Tarix and Ackar were watching, calling out suggestions to the two.

Takanuva was using his staffs to keep Gresh off balance. Gresh was trying to counteract, but Takanuva's great agility avoided all blows. Takanuva used an uppercut to send one of Gresh's blades soaring away. Armed with only one blade, Gresh took out his Thornax Launcher and fired. Takanuva avoided the brunt of the blast, but both of his blades were sent flying away from him.

Unarmed, Takanuva took upon using his fists. Avoiding Gresh's blade and launcher, he punched Gresh in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Gresh, angered, swung his blade blindly. Takanuva dodged the blow tripped Gresh, sending him sprawling. Seizing the opportunity, Takanuva picked up his blades and charged at the downed Gresh. With impressive agility, Gresh leapt up and barely blocked a swing from Takanuva's staff.

Takanuva, unfazed, continued raining blows on Gresh, who was clearly tiring. Ackar and Tarix, in the stands, looked at each other and shrugged. Ackar raised his hand, commanding the two to the stop fighting.

"That's enough. You both did well." Ackar said calmly. Gresh took a deep breath and shook Takanuva's hand.

"Good fight." Takanuva said, nodding.

"I'd say it was more than that. It was phenomenal!" Tahu said, walking toward them.

Gresh nodded to Tahu. "Good morning, Tahu. How are you doing?"

Tahu's expression darkened. "I'm doing well, but I have some news."

Ackar and Tarix had leapt down to join them.

"What news do you bring?" Tarix asked.

Tahu sheathed his sword. "As you know, for three months now, we have had peace. But… recent reports indicate that Skakdi Warlord Nektann has begun to carve an empire."

Takanuva raised an eyebrow. "An Empire? Where?" He asked.

"Reports are that he gathered Skrall, Skakdi, Visorak, and Glatorian Exiles to form what is rumored to be called 'The Empire of the Exiled.' They are currently living in the northern reaches of Bara Magna." Tahu replied.

"Who supplied this information?" Ackar asked.

"An expedition led by Photok and Tanma recently returned. Their Toa escorts were captured and killed by the Empire. Tanma managed to sneak by their camp and spy on them. Then they saw him and gave chase. Luckily the two Matoran had vehicles and managed to escape." Tahu told the group.

"So you're sure of this?" Gresh asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Real sure. That Skrall advance you and Takanuva stopped was an assessment of our strength. Tanma managed to overhear that and escape." Tahu told Gresh.

There was a long silence after that. Then, Takanuva spoke up.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Takanuva smiled.

Tahu smiled back. "Well, we need to make sure they don't attack us."

"What are you suggesting?" Tarix asked.

Tahu smirked. "Well, we're just going to have to go up and find out, aren't we?"

"Form a team, of Toa and Glatorian? We could raid them, show them how strong we really are?" Gresh suggested.

Tahu nodded. "Exactly. But, before we decide on the team, I have to make a stop at Raanu's forge."

"Weapons? Armor?" Ackar asked.

"Not just any weapons or armor." Tahu smiled. He walked out of the arena, leaving a stunned group of Toa and Glatorian behind.

"After months of peace, I can't believe we've already been threatened by a new threat." Takanuva said quietly.

"Well, as soon as we destroy this Empire, we can be at peace again." Gresh said, sheathing his blades and trotting to follow Tahu.

Takanuva looked at Ackar and Tarix and shrugged. He trotted after Tahu and Gresh, soon followed by Ackar and Tarix.


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Armor

Chapter 2

"Raanu!" Tahu enter the crudely made forge, the metal catwalk damaged.

Raanu was using his tongs to take a new sword from the fire when Tahu entered. "Ah, Tahu? What are you here for? Need new weapons?"

"I need the armor." Tahu said, sheathing his sword.

"What? Why? What threatens our peace?" Raanu stammered.

Tahu explained Tanma and Photok's encounter with the Empire of the Exiles.

Raanu nodded after Tahu was finished. "Of course, Tahu." Raanu watched as Takanuva, Gresh, Tarix, and Ackar entered the forge as well. Raanu put his tongs down and sighed. He led the group of heroes to a locked metal cabinet. Taking out a key, he inserted it into the lock and snapped it open. With a groan, the cabinet opened to reveal six pieces of Golden Armor, glistening even in the dim light.

"The Golden Armor." Tahu said quietly, Replacing his plain orange and red armor with it's glistening gold tones of the Golden Armor. "It not only killed all the Rakishi on Bara Magna, It amplifies my powers."

Gresh spoke up next. "So, who is going to be part of the team sent up to the City of Exiles?"

Tahu turned to them and said, "Well, myself, you and Takanuva. Someone who knows the area, and of course, Tarix and Ackar."

"Well, Gelu knows part of the area, and Tarduk knows as well." Ackar said.

"Very well. Gelu and Tarduk. Now, who else? Gali! Perfect! And Jaller, yes Jaller. We should also bring Pohatu and Onua along, and Lewa and Kopaka. And, Tanma and Photok, as they know the area where the Exiles were camped." Tahu told them.

"May I suggest Kiina and Berix as well?" Tarix asked.

"Yes, they can come. And we'll need vehicles. Periditis can take a few on the Thornatus, and Kiina on hers, and maybe even Lewa could drive one." Tahu replied.

"Ok, I'll make a trip up to the vehicle garage." Ackar said, walking out of the forge.

"I'll find everyone for the team." Gresh told Tahu, following Ackar in suit.

Tahu turned to Tarix. "Contact the elders and tell them of this. Be sure to tell them to watch out for attacks." Tarix nodded and walked away.

That left Tahu and Takanuva standing with Raanu.

"So, this new threat. We have only been at peace for three months, and now we are in danger again!" Raanu said angrily.

"Well, we couldn't expect our enemy's revenge go unheeded, did you?" Tahu asked.

"No….But…" Raanu was cut off by Tahu.

"While we are gone, make weapons. Help arm the villagers so they can defend." Tahu said, walking out of the forge, Takanuva following.


End file.
